Hyuuga Hinata Amava
by Musa-sama
Summary: Diziam que Hyuuga Hinata amava Uzumaki Naruto, mas ninguém dizia que Uzumaki Naruto amava Hyuuga Hinata. Mesmo assim ela acreditava que amava Uzumaki Naruto, mas o que realmente importa não é o que dizem, mas o que se sente. TenHina


**Notas da Autora**

Essa é uma fanfic Yuri, praticamente Shoujo-ai com algumas cenas de nudismo e antes de mais nada: Naruto não me pertence!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Hyuuga Hinata Amava...**

Quantos anos ela tinha agora? Dezessete, sabia que era uma idade importante, mais um pouco e seria maior de idade, seu pai, Hiashi não seria mais responsável por ela e finalmente teria a liberdade que tanto queria.  
Sentia-se um pássaro preso em uma gaiola desde que nascera, tendo obrigações a fazer, missões a cumprir, sempre sendo um pau mandado para alguém ou por algum motivo. Por diversas vezes estava pronta a desistir, criava cartas de lamúrias nas noites tempestuosas, decidida a fugir e matar-se em algum lugar distante onde ninguém nunca encontraria o seu corpo.

Havia aceitado a morte, percebeu que não adiantava viver se a sua vida era comandada por outro fazendo-a parecer uma bonequinha de porcelana, tão frágil, mas que a fragilidade não impedia de ser balançada de um lado para o outro pelos fios da vida.  
Deviam ter destruído a sua existência há muito tempo ou pelo menos era o que pensava quando o conheceu, ele era tão reluzente, um sorriso tão determinado, contaram-lhe sobre a sua história e ficou ainda mais admirada por ele conseguir sorrir com tanto afinco, devia ter tantas angústias em seu peito e mesmo assim sorria. Ele tornou-se o seu ídolo.

Ficava corada perto dele, afinal era o seu ídolo. Evitava conversar diretamente, nessa época ela percebeu como tinha dificuldade de conversar com as pessoas que admirava, tinha medo de errar, dele perceber as coisas horríveis que tanto tentara fazer com a sua vida, então por fim, se resumia a se esconder para poder observá-lo, poder aprender como ele fazia para ser tão vivo, seu objetivo agora não era mais morrer, era viver, aprender a viver uma vida que valesse a pena, nem que tivesse esperar anos para poder realizar o seu sonho.

Em seus quatorze anos lhe disseram que o amava, a garota não sabia bem se era esse o seu sentimento, mas tanto murmuraram aos seus ouvidos que a sua atitude era de alguém apaixonada que só lhe restou aceitar esse destino. Por quê não amá-lo? Mulheres gostam de homens, ela era uma mulher e ele um homem, podiam ser felizes juntos, ele poderia lhe mostrar como era amar, poderia lhe mostrar como viver, isso era o seu maior desejo.  
Algum tempo depois, ela estava decidida, seguiria o seu exemplo, seria forte, seria independente e acima de tudo não seria covarde, contaria a ele os seus sentimentos, se o amava era o que tinha que fazer.

Lembrava como se fosse ontem, ela rumou sem pestanejar até o lugar onde ele se encontrava, em seus pensamentos, o sonho impossível de viver ao máximo a sua vida pelas suas próprias escolhas.  
Ele encontrava-se ao lado de seus fiéis amigos, o time sete sempre fora inseparável, o loiro sorria, um sorriso tão belo e os olhos azuis estavam iluminados, brilhavam tão intensamente com os raios fortes daquele verão de Konoha.  
Um lindo dia ensolarado, perfeito para qualquer coisa, mas principalmente realizado especialmente para uma declaração de amor. Porque todos diziam, ela era apaixonada por Uzumaki Naruto.  
Os seus passos rápidos, declarando a sua decisão, tão diferente dos tímidos que ousava dar para se aproximar logo delataram a sua presença, ele a olhou e sorriu, um sorriso doce, queria poder sorrir daquele modo.

- Naruto-kun, posso conversar contigo à sós?

Foi a única coisa que disse, ficou a fitá-lo, ansiosa por uma resposta, esperava que ele concordasse com o seu pedido. Nesse dia não ia corar por estar falando com o seu ídolo, não ia te medo de ser rejeitado. Afinal todos diziam, ela amava o garoto.

- Claro, Hinata-chan, já volto gente. - Nos afastamos calmamente, eu andava devagar em silêncio, ele não fez perguntas, quando estávamos distante o suficiente de todos. Ele voltou a falar com aquela voz que já pronunciara tantas frases que a enxeram de coragem. - Hinata-chan?

- Naruto-kun, desculpe lhe tirar da conversa com os seus amigos. - Suspirei, alguma coisa dentro dela a estava impedindo de agir como queria.

- Tudo bem, mas imagino que seja algo importante para vir assim atrás de mim. - Ele sorria e ela queria sorrir assim também, queria ser feliz assim como o rapaz parecia ser, será que ele poderia fazê-la feliz?

- Realmente é. - Suspirou mais uma vez, relembrando a si mesmo o que todos diziam. Ela amava Uzumaki Naruto. - Naruto-kun, eu gosto de você, eu quero estar contigo, eu quero aprender contigo, quero poder sorrir como você Naruto-kun. - Ela respirou, falou todas as palavras calmamente, mas mesmo assim parecia que um peso havia sido tirado de suas costas.

- Hinata-chan. - Ele sorria, era um sorriso bonito, diferente dos que ele dava normalmente. - Eu sempre soube, só estava esperando a hora certa, até tudo isso terminar para conversarmos sobre isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio, sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo, ele sempre soube que o amava, era como todos diziam Hyuuga Hinata amava Uzumaki Naruto. O loiro se aproximou e acariciou o seu rosto, o toque a deixou feliz, a outra mão a enlaçou pela cintura, deixando-a surpresa. Será que Uzumaki Naruto amava Hyuuga Hinata? Ele não havia respondido como se sentia em relação aos seus sentimentos. Mas o compreendia, senão tivessem lhe dito o amava, nunca saberia que aquilo que sentia era amor. Então amor é o sentimento que temos quando nos sentimos bem com alguém?  
Ele a beijou, era o seu primeiro beijo, estava feliz de ser com alguém que admirava tanto, mas alguma coisa a impediu de se sentir completamente bem, correspondia, tocava-o nos cabelos sedosos, as línguas estavam unidas, tocando-se, mas algo estava errado. Se ela estava com alguém que amava por que não se sentia completa? Por que não estava se sentindo nas nuvens como os livros de romance que Neji comprava para ela e Hanabi. Algo realmente estava errado. Afastou-se delicadamente, olhando para os olhos tão lindos e determinados, um dia queria ter aquela mesma expressão.

- Naruto-kun?

- Hinata-chan, um dia eu terei os mesmos sentimentos que você, enquanto isso eu farei o possível para estar contigo. - Ele estava sendo tão gentil, não amava, mas queria estar com ela, isso não era o suficiente para estar feliz? Mas não estava. Não podia se sentir completa, porque ele não a completava, ele não a amava. Por isso as pessoas nunca falaram Uzumaki Naruto ama Hyuuga Hinata, simplesmente porque não amava.

Ficou em silêncio, não conseguia continuar beijando alguém se o que sentia no beijo não trazia prazer ou conforto algum, sentia-se feliz de estar perto do loiro, mas isso não parecia ser o suficiente.

- Desculpe por atrapalhá-lo, Naruto-kun – Suspirei pesadamente, estava tomando uma atitude, se isso fosse errado, ela estaria cometendo um grande erro, mas a vida era feita de escolhas e ela queria viver. - Pode voltar aos seus amigos agora, eu vou para casa.

Não esperou resposta, não tinha o que esperar, caminhou lentamente para longe do rapaz, talvez quisesse que ele a seguisse, mas isso não aconteceu e não olhou para trás para descobrir o por quê dele não tê-lo feito.  
Estava confusa, diziam que Hyuuga Hinata amava Uzumaki Naruto, mas Hyuuga Hinata não conseguia entender porque não se sentia completa com Uzumaki Naruto. O amor não era para nos deixar completos e felizes? Não estava sofrendo, mas também não estava exultando de felicidade, aquele beijo não mudara nada no seu jeito de viver, exceto pelo fato de que agora não era considerada BV, grande mudança – pensou irônica – Continuava não sentindo o que esperava sentir.

Olhou para a grande mansão o qual era herdeira, estava em casa, havia voltado a sua gaiola, mas agora aquele que sempre admirara e pensara ser aquele que a tiraria do alto da torre, não conseguira nem ao enchê-la de prazer com um beijo. Seria erro dela ou seria erro dele? Por que tinha que ter um errado nessa história? No fim, simplesmente, ele não era o homem para ela. Havia muitos homens que poderiam ajudá-la a mudar de vida e fazê-la feliz.  
Entrou calmamente pelo portão central, um vigia a cumprimentou, acenou com a cabeça e continuou observando o grande jardim, onde ao longe havia uma área de treinamento. Caminhou até lá, talvez o seu primo estivesse ali, observá-lo treinar, era melhor do que se lamentar e tentar pôr a culpa dos seus erros nos outros. Talvez ele pudesse ensiná-la como viver.  
E ele realmente estava lá, mas sentado em um banco com uma toalha sobre o pescoço, secando o suor que era bastante, devido ao dia quente. Andou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Está treinando sozinho Neji-niisan?

- Tenten está no vestiário, tomando banho, estou esperando ela sair, mas parece que ela está demorando mais do que eu pensava.

- Quer que eu vá buscá-la?

- Não acho uma boa ideia.

- Por que não? - O olhou desconfiado, por que não poderia ir atrás da garota, ele não queria tomar banho?

- Bem, Tenten não gosta de ser vista nua. - Ele murmurou baixinho, parecia um pouco constrangido de falar da amiga.

- Mas eu sou uma garota, então não tem problema. - Neji tentou me impedir, murmurando algo que não ouvi, já andava em direção ao vestiário.

Desde que Neji entrara no mesmo time que a morena, eles sempre treinavam juntos, haviam se tornado bem íntimos, alguns diziam que eram namorados, mas nunca os vira juntos de maneira mais comprometedora. A morena devia gostar de algum outro garoto.

- Tenten-sama? - Procurei a garota com os olhos, o vestiário era unissex e por isso havia muitos chuveiros. Não entendia porque Neji não entrava com ela, era só ocuparem box separados.

Ouvi um ligeiro grito de surpresa e andei até o box de onde o barulho viera, Tenten estava tomando banho, obviamente nua, os cabelos castanhos roçando na altura de sua cintura em uma cascata molhada, totalmente grudada ao corpo. Na surpresa de me ver, ela se virara de costas e escondera o volume dos seios, o rosto me olhava, não indignada, mas totalmente corada. Era uma visão bonita, nunca imaginara que a garota que sempre parecera tão dura no olhar, pudesse fazer parte de uma imagem tão suave e delicada que só era ainda mais adocicada pelas maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Foi então que percebeu que estava sem palavras, não sabia o que falar, era uma situação pior do que quando estava com Naruto, devia estar corada e não saíam palavras de sua, nem gaguejadas como quando perto daquele que tanto admirava.

- Hinata-chan... - Tenten parecia ter se recuperado mais rápido que ela, mas continuava muito vermelho e tremia um pouco. - Me passa a toalha por favor, eu já vou sair. - E assim eu fiz, passei a ela a toalha preta que estava sobre o banco, mas por algum motivo não consegui tirar os olhos da garota tão tímida a sua frente.

Ela desligou o chuveiro, totalmente de costas e pude vislumbrar melhor as curvas de seu corpo quando se virou de frente para pegar a toalha, os seios eram fartos e as pernas bem torneadas de horas treinando com afinco. Percebeu que estava prestando atenção demasiada ao corpo da garota e virou o rosto, agora não conseguindo mais controlar a vermelhidão que tomava conta de sua face.

- Hinata-chan... - Tentava só murmurava em um tom baixo quanto o de Neji, quando estava constrangido a momento atrás. - Por que viera atrás de mim? - Ela já estava enrolada na toalha e se mantinha afastada o máximo de mim para se vestir.

- Er... Neji-niisan queria tomar banho logo e achei melhor eu vir do que ele... - Minhas palavras saíram tremidas e me sentei no banco depressa, sentia as pernas bambas, estava em uma situação muito difícil e mesmo assim os seus olhos não a impediam de analisar cada gesto que a kunoichi seminua fazia.

- E ele deixou? - Ela parecia meio surpresa com o que eu havia dito e estava pondo o sutiã banco, tão delicado, perdeu alguns segundos antes de perceber que ela havia lhe feito uma pergunta.

- Ele tentou me impedir, pensando bem... - Murmurei, não queria conversar, minha voz saía extremamente tímida, não estava acostumada a se sentir assim, será que também admirava Tenten? Afinal ela era uma garota muito lindo e extremamente profissional, Neji sempre dissera isso.

- Mesmo assim você veio... - Ela murmurou, o rosto tornou a ter um tom vermelho, ela parecia estar envergonhada com a situação, me senti culpada, mas não pude deixar de pensar que não se importaria se aquilo ocorresse novamente. Era a primeira vez que tivera uma conversa com a garota e se sentia bem, mesmo que fosse um momento não apropriado. - Acho que você realmente é muito nova...

- Sou nova? Como assim? - Ela virou o rosto corada, pelo jeito pensou que eu não ouviria, já que havia sussurrado as últimas palavras. Aquilo me deixou surpresa, a garota tinha algum motivo para que ela não pudesse estar ali, aquilo a fazia se sentir mal. Será que ela não gostava de ti? Podia detestá-la por morar com o primo, talvez fosse isso, estava enganada e Tenten realmente gostava de Neji, por isso ficou brava quando não incentivei o Neji de procurá-la.

- Esquece isso Hinata-chan. - Mas eu não podia esquecer, levantei-me um pouco tímida, não muito confortável com o que pretendia fazer. Estava se metendo em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito.

- Você preferia que o Neji estivesse aqui não é? - Acho que minha voz saiu um pouco magoada com aquilo, porque ela me olhou de um modo diferente e murmurou um "Não é isso" tão fraco que senão tivesse se aproximado mais da morena não teria escutado. - Então o que é Tenten-sama?

- Hinata-chan... - Ela murmurava suavemente o meu nome, sem me olhar. - Hinata-chan, podemos conversar depois que eu me vestir? - Ela ergueu o rosto, estava extremamente corada e uma lágrima solitária saia do seu rosto.

Não aguentei ver aquela situação, havia a magoado com o que disse, não poderia se perdoar se a garota ficasse chateada com ela por ter se metido em um assunto que não era de sua permissão. A abraçou forte, aconchegando-a em seu peito com extremo carinho.

- Desculpe Tenten-chan, não queria magoá-la... - Mas por algum motivo minhas palavras fizeram a lágrima transformar-se em um choro compulsivo, a morena correspondeu o abraço com força, segurando-me e sussurrando "Não é isso" entre as lágrimas daquele choro copioso. Seu coração se acelerou de maneira incontrolável, não sabia como havia chegado naquela situação, mas tornara-se difícil de explicar o que estava acontecendo, sentou-se e colocou a garota seminua sobre o seu colo, acariciando a face que exibia os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ficaram ali por minutos intermináveis até a Mitsashi se acalmar.

- Hinata-chan... - Ela se levantou, me encarando, a doce voz parecia fazer o meu nome um item sagrado.

- Desculpe Tenten-sama, deixarei você se vestir agora. - Tentar dar um sorriso brincalhão, mas ela não sorriu. Tentei me erguer para sair, mas ela me segurou pelas vestes.

- Por favor não vá por causa disso. - Ela parecia extremamente arrependida de algo que eu não conseguia entender o que era. - Eu preciso... preciso ti dizer porque o Neji não queria que você entrasse.

Sentei-me novamente, sabia que talvez não tivesse nada haver consigo, mas a dor nos olhos da garota eram tão intensos que naquele momento só queria fazê-la feliz.

- Hinata-chan, eu não sou como você... - O jeito com que ela começou lhe pareceu estranho, pensou em interromper, mas achou melhor esperar até entender a situação.

- É claro, eu também tenho sentimentos, como você tem pelo Naruto... - Ela deu um sorriso triste, aquilo só a deixou mais confusa, ela estava sofrendo pelo amor de quem? - Mas os meus sentimentos não são facilmente aceitos, como os seus. O que eu quero dizer... - Ela suspirou como se estivesse criando coragem, nesse pequeno gesto ela fechou os olhos, os lábios formavam um suave biquinho, era a primeira vez que percebia como a garota era realmente atraente.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de mulheres... - Naquele momento a sua cabeça girou, de alguma maneira parecia que percebera uma coisa que nunca havia lhe passado por sua cabeça, por que uma mulher precisava se apaixonar por um homem? Tenten era a prova de que os sentimentos não podem ser dominados por algo tão simplório como o formato de um corpo, todos éramos iguais de corpo, pôde entender plenamente o constrangimento da menina por vê-la nua e o motivo de Neji tê-la impedido, ele devia saber, afinal eram amigos. Mas quando pensara que era só aquilo, estava pronta para conversar com Tenten, mas ela continuou. - Eu gosto em especial de você Hinata-chan...

Se pensava que estava confusa, aquela última declaração a deixou de cabeça para baixo, Tenten estava tímida não era porque uma garota a vira nua, mas porque era a garota que ela gostava, havia se precipitado e feito ela passar por uma situação imprevista e constrangedora.

As pessoas diziam que ela amava Uzumaki Naruto, as pessoas diziam que mulheres amavam homens, as pessoas diziam muitas coisas, mas ela queria que alguém lhe explicasse por que ela tivera mais emoções intensas naqueles poucos momentos com Tenten do que em toda a sua vida com o homem que eles diziam a amar.  
Olhou para Tenten, ela estava chorando em silencio, provavelmente a sua reação devia tê-la machucado, sentiu um aperto em seu peito e a acariciou suavemente, retirando delicadamente com os dedos as lágrimas.

- Não chore, você estava muito mais bonita corada no box. - Sorriu suavemente e dessa vez ela sorriu em resposta. Não sabia explicar o que sentia por Tenten, mas durante toda a sua vida estava sendo egoísta, caminhando pelo caminho errado diversas vezes, ouvira demais o que os outros diziam, acreditara demais neles, pensava em encontrar alguém para ajudá-la a buscar a sua felicidade, sem pensar em trazer essa emoção para ele também e havia encontrado alguém que queria fazer feliz, alguém que queria fazer sorrir e esse alguém não era ele, não queria que fosse ele, queria que fosse ela e seria ela.

- Hinata-chan, eu entendo que você goste do Naruto-kun... - Ela tentava me dizer para não se importar com ela com aquelas palavras, porém isso era impossível.

- Tenten-sama, eu me declarei para o Naruto hoje... - Sentia-se a vontade de falar isso para a morena, sentia-se bem de estar com ela. Sabia que ela não falaria como os outros, ela eram diferente. - E ele me beijou, não porque gostasse de mim, mas acho que ele pensava que eu queria isso, mas eu não gostei do que senti, eu não gostei porque não senti nada. - Poder repartir o que pensava com alguém era uma sensação maravilhosa, imaginava como a garota havia guardado os seus sentimentos por tanto tempo, deveria ter sofrido tanto.

- Como você queria se sentir? - Ela me encarava um pouco mais feliz, imaginava se era por suas palavras ou por estar com ela.

- Queria sentir pelo menos metade do que senti com você ao ti abraçar. - Corei, sem perceber as palavras que insistiam em perturbar a sua mente haviam escapado de seus lábios.

Tenten não disse nada, não teve nenhuma atitude que ela não esperara, apenas a abraçou fortemente, percebeu que ela não pretendia soltá-la e não sentia vontade nenhuma de escapar daquele calor que o corpo curvilíneo transmitia.

- Como você está se sentindo agora? - Tenten murmurava ao seu ouvido, a respiração meio ofegante, trazia arrepios ao seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que a aquecia de maneira incomum.

- Muito bem, me senti arrepiada. - A morena riu, ela possuía um sorriso angelical, mas o riso era muito mais gostoso, o seu corpo roçou contra o dela e um choque de prazer surgiu entre o atrito.

- Hinata-chan, você gosta de homens? - A pergunta a surpreendeu, haviam dito a ela que meninas gostam de meninos quando era criança e levara aquilo para a sua vida como verdade absoluta.

- Tenten, eu nunca havia pensado sobre isso. - Confessei um pouco corada, tão ligada em viver a sua vida e se livrar das correntes do destino não percebeu que estava deixando-se guiar exatamente pelo que os outros queriam e diziam.

A morena não falara mais nada, apenas a beijara, assim como Naruto ela a enlaçou pela cintura, mas o toque lhe causou um estremecimento por todo o corpo. A suavidade do momento foi totalmente deixada de lado naquele beijo, era quente, fervia dos anos do desejo não correspondido de Tenten, ela não conseguia explicar, mas estava inebriada pela situação. Havia se jogado completamente naquele sentimento, não lhe interessava se estava presa ou solta, se estava feliz ou se havia aprendido a mudar a sua vida, queria aproveitar o momento, os corpos se roçavam provocatoriamente.  
O corpo que seus olhos não conseguiam desviar anteriormente agora pertencia totalmente a ela, tocava-os com ânsia e em sua alma não lhe restava dúvidas. Aquele amor era o suficiente para conduzi-la a felicidade, só precisava ter certeza de uma única coisa, que Tenten também fosse feliz e então assim a sua felicidade seria completa e aquele sentimento de estar nas nuvens que percorria o seu corpo em frenesi jamais terminaria.

X-X-X-X-X

Quantos anos ela tinha agora? Dezessete, sabia que era uma idade importante, mais um pouco e seria maior de idade, seu pai, Hiashi não seria mais responsável por ela e finalmente teria a liberdade que tanto queria.  
Havia combinado com Tenten, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela contaria a família o nome da pessoa com quem pretendia passar o resto da vida, eram quase quatro anos de namoro, quatro longos anos de intermináveis emoções e felicidades em que ninguém imaginava o quanto alguém poderia ser feliz, apenas ela e Tenten-chan.  
E tudo isso ela havia descoberto com uma única lição, de que não precisava ouvir ninguém para saber o que queria, era apenas sentir e o que sentia ao lado da morena ninguém poderia impedir. Sim, Hyuuga Hinata amava Mitsashi Tenten que também amava Hyuuga Hinata. Ambas finalmente eram completas.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Yo o/  
Minha primeira fanfic yuri da vida, não sei exatamente de onde tive essa inspiração, mas re-editando a férias: acampamento igual a muita confusão vi a confiança que as duas nutrem uma pela outra e decidi colocar isso em palavras.

Espero que gostem!

Bejokas ;*

Musa-sama


End file.
